In connection with an aircraft, an oil circuit supplies oil to a number of bearings that are positioned at longitudinally spaced apart locations along one or more engine shafts. Bearing compartments enclose the bearing assemblies and maintain a volume of oil with an oil-air interface. Within the bearing compartments, oil is supplied under pressure and is sprayed at selected areas or diffused through bearing assemblies. The oil flow cools the bearing assemblies which develop heat under friction, lubricates the bearing assemblies, flushes out any foreign particles that develop and splashes within the bearing compartment to cool and lubricate internal surfaces before being withdrawn from the bearing compartment by, e.g., the vacuum of a scavenge pump.
Various oil circulation mechanisms are provided in flow communication with each bearing compartment to supply a continuous flow of oil to the bearing compartment and scavenge spent oil from an outlet of the bearing compartment. Oftentimes, oil is supplied to bearing compartment components, e.g., seals and bearings through a shaft mounted axial oil scoop.